His
by Resacon1990
Summary: Based on Injustice: Gods Among Us. Green Arrow/Flash slash. Barry hadn't know what to expect when he switched sides, but a doppelgänger of his dead lover was not one of them.


**Based on the game Injustice. Literally just clocked the thing and had to write some good old fanfics for it! This is right when Barry has decided to leave after Superman went ape-bonkers.**

* * *

Truth be told? Barry hadn't really known what he'd come across when he finally got to the Insurgents base. After defeating Sinestro he was exhausted, and the seemingly endless run wore him out even more.

So he was beyond stunned when he skidded to stop to see none other than Ollie hitching an arrow against his bow and aiming it at him.

"My god, Ollie is that you?" he managed to stutter out after a moment and he saw the grim hard line the others mouth turned into at those words, and Barry watched as the fingers around the bow whitened.

"In the flesh!" Ollie replied, his tone harsh, cold and completely sarcastic, nothing like what Barry was used to… _had _been used to. But he had to remind himself of the past tense, because the Ollie in front of him was so much like _his _Ollie that he felt tears of joy pricking his eyes.

It was obvious really when he thought about it, and he should've been prepared to meet another Ollie. There were duplicates of all of them, Bruce, Clark, Diana, why would there not be one of Ollie? But then again, the duplicates had been of people _alive_.

But it didn't matter as he stared at Ollie, memorising the others face. God, he was getting flashbacks of a time long ago, back when _his _Ollie had been around. He knew that face, knew those green eyes that burned bright, knew those lips that would always form the most sarcastic and ill-timed jokes he knew, he knew that blond beard that would match the hair under that hood. He knew all this green and how he used to love watching Ollie freak out over any colour that wasn't it.

He also knew that a bright green _arrow _was flying towards his face.

This was Ollie, he thought as he caught it, Ollie who would strike first and ask questions later.

Dammit. He needed to get away from these thoughts. This wasn't _his_ Ollie. And he had a job to do.

"Where's Batman? My Batman?" he forced out.

"He's off somewhere _not _being a murderer." Ollie answered as he notched another arrow and aimed it right at him.

A small smile twitched at the corners of Barry's mouth, just like old times? "Oh come on, Ollie," he actually sounded sincere for once, "you know you can't hit me!" He took a few steps forward, waving the arrow in his hand as the smile began to appear on his lips…

"Wasn't trying to."

The deadpan voice and the way Ollie turned and rolled away was enough for Barry to frown and glance down at the arrow held in his hand, just in time to see the countdown on the shaft tick to 00:00:00 and the sudden explosion to rock him in the air.

Dammit Ollie.

Despite the burn on his hand, the smoke in his nose and mouth, the ringing in his ears and the way he tottered unstably on his feet, despite it all Barry found himself grinning madly. It was _his_ Ollie here, the sneaky bastard.

"Gotta think fast to be fast," Ollie called out as he emerged from behind one of the counters littering the room, glaring intensely and his hands were already clenching his bow as he settled into a battle stance, eyes narrowing slowly and nothing but cold hatred radiated off the other.

And like that the smile was gone and Barry was realising that no matter what he wanted to think, no matter the doppelgänger and coincidences, this wasn't _his _Ollie. No. No this Ollie was from the other world or whatever, this Ollie had another Barry and he didn't doubt that he and his counterpart were nothing alike. Maybe they used to be, but now? No.

And as Ollie charged towards him and their battle began, Barry realised that this Ollie probably didn't have any attachment to him like Barry had to him. Maybe back in his world they hadn't had the same relationship?

The thought made him falter, leaving him open to a powerful swing of Ollie's bow that had him crashing into a nearby pile of… crates or something. He didn't care. Because as he stood up and looked at the murderous man in front of him he realised that this Ollie had never known what it was like to… to be _his _Ollie. He'd never known what it felt like to have Barry's fingers pushing back that hood and knotting in gold locks of hair, had never felt their lips slotting together perfectly and sculpting to one another, he'd never known what it felt when their bodies came together in more than just sparring , nor… nor _anything_.

And the fight left him like that. He blocked the blows Ollie bestowed on him, but he didn't put heart into it. The feeling of warmth that'd flooding him at seeing Ollie again had left to be replaced by a cold chill that this Ollie knew nothing of what they'd been. Would never know. Ever.

And he went down, slamming into a wall and sinking to the floor, as the bow slammed into his side, but this time he stayed down, staring at the ground miserably and waiting patiently for Ollie to approach him.

"Thats enough, Ollie, I'm on your side." He spoke up when the other did reach him, but he didn't glance up to acknowledge it. He stayed staring at the ground, wrapping his head around… everything really.

"What's wrong, _Barry_? Have I beaten you?"

Oh the post-fight gloating. Barry wasn't afraid to admit he had missed it.

"No."

There was silence in return, but Barry wasn't expecting much else. Especially not Ollie sighing and sitting beside him, knees drawn up to his chest with his bow hanging loosely in his finger tips.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ollie was asking, and Barry found himself nearly laughing at the fact this Ollie was the same as his, at least in this. Fight first. Questions second.

And for that reason Barry lifted his head and let the truth come out, "he killed Shazam, Billy." He sighed and glanced at his hands, not surprised to see them shaking. "He killed a kid."

"B-Billy?"

"Yeah," he whispered and closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against the wall just behind them. "Covered his mouth with ice and burned through his skull."

"Are you-"

"Joking?" he snarled, glaring at Ollie. "You'd think I'd joke about this? I promised to protect him, I promised I'd make sure we'd be okay but… _but _I didn't. I stood by and let it all happen right in front of me!"

"Barry… it's not-"

"My fault?" He knew he was being a prick, not even letting Ollie finish his sentences but he was just so damn _angry_. "It is, it's all my fault. I keep _screwing _up."

Of course that probably didn't make sense to Ollie, but frankly Barry didn't care as he closed his eyes and bit back tears. Life just kept getting better right? First Shazam dies, he gets into a fight with his ex-lover's doppelgänger, there is a bloody _doppelgänger _of _his _Ollie and frankly he can't deal with _that _emotional trauma right there, he just switched sides and is possibly screwed and holy mary what the hell was he doing!

"Barry, calm down. Just… calm down."

Ollie's voice was soothing actually, to be honest with himself. But Barry found it odd that the other would be touching his face and drawing their eyes together, offering him a small smile, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. He worried his lip on his bottom teeth as he focused on green eyes he loved so much before he let out a large exhale of air and looked down.

"You know, I watched you die," he suddenly started again. He was unsure as to why this was coming out, what context this could possibly fit into but he kept going, moving his forehead to press against Ollie's. "In this world or whatever it is to you. I watched Superman kill you. Listened as he tore your memory to pieces and insulted everything you were."

"Yet you still joined him?"

"What can I say? I'm a coward."

There was a snort and Ollie's forehead rubbed against his as he laughed. "Oh Barry, of all things that you are, a coward is not one of them."

Barry wondered just how different his counterpart was in that other world.

"You love me, don't you?" Ollie suddenly continued, and Barry was so confused over the sudden conversation changes. They had taken a few blows to the head throughout their fight though, maybe it was normal? "Or at least you love this world's me."

"Loved."

"You don't have the feelings anymore?"

"More like you're not around to reciprocate."

Ollie was smiling bitterly and Barry felt himself replying with his own. How odd this was, this whole situation. He'd thought when _his _Ollie had died he'd never have a moment like this again, forehead against forehead with green eyes staring into his own and he found himself savouring the moment more than he really should, revelling in the thumb still brushing his cheek and the small waves of breath flittering over his face every moment.

"How did it happen?"

So Barry had been right, they weren't together in the other place where this Ollie had come from. But they must be close, or something, because there was no way Ollie would be comfortable being this close to a mere acquaintance.

"Mutual grief? After the death of Dinah and Iris-"

"_What_."

He almost laughed,"right. They're still alive in your world aren't they? I guess they must've survived Joker's attack."

"That was years ago."

"Yeah, it was."

They fell silent after that, Ollie looking tortured and Barry just… just quiet. Ollie seemed to trust him now, enough to touch faces anyway, they'd get to Batman soon enough. And then Barry would spill his secrets of Superman, help them fight, then probably be lead away to… to what? His future was as uncertain as ever.

"I'm sorry."

"Aren't we all," he scoffed before taking a deep breath and offering Ollie a smile. "There is nothing though, different worlds, different occurrences."

"It seems unfair though, to have so much ripped away. Twice."

"You get used to it."

Ollie smiled, "you shouldn't have too."

No. He didn't. But he did. Had. And nothing could change that. He pulled away from Ollie though, standing albeit shakily and leaning against the wall, but he just didn't have the strength to deal with this.

"Batman?"

"Barry-"

"Ollie."

There was silence in the room as Barry pleaded with his eyes and Ollie looked torn, before slowly he stood up and nodded. He gestured towards the door at the end of the room and began to move towards it, Barry close behind him. They were silent right up to the door, right out of it and down the corridor that Ollie pointed them down until they reached a final door that Barry could hear voices behind.

"He would've loved you too, Barry. Your Ollie would've loved you."

Barry let out a breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding in, and offered Ollie another bitter smile.

"I know," he murmured before pointedly turning back to the door, steeling himself to go walk into the lions den.

Because the truth remained that he did, he did know _his _Ollie loved him. This other Ollie, the one that brought it all back knew it too. And he knew his Batman behind this door knew, and his Superman that was crazy beyond everything knew it, and his Shazam would've know and _everyone _knew.

Everyone knew the truth.

He allowed himself one last fantasy, one last moment to imagine the Ollie walking into the room by his side was _his _Ollie and he found himself smiling.

It was time to end this.

* * *

**First ever attempt at writing DC (for me). And first ever for this couple too by the looks of it! I love this couple though! And I love Injustice!**


End file.
